The Pleasures Of High School
by crazyhelga
Summary: Here's Chapter Six, enjoy and Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter One Leaving For Good

The Pleasures Of High School  
  
Chapter One - Leaving For Good  
  
The strong wailing of a newborn was heard throughout the kingdom.  
  
"Here you are, my lord. Your healthy, newborn, Saya-jin son." Vegeta took the  
child from the medic and looked his son over. The young prince had dark hair  
and eyes just like the king. The medic spoke lightly after a few moments. "I'm  
sorry to inform you sire, but your mate has passed. The birthing process was  
too much for her. We tried our hardest to save her, but I'm afraid our attempts  
failed. I'm sorry sir." The king felt a pang of hurt in his heart. He never got to  
tell his mate that he had actually loved and respected her, despite what he  
taught to feel. He now knew that love was not a weakness, but a strength, a  
strength that surpassed even a Super Saya-jin's.  
  
"Thank you, Legumbre, you are dismissed." The king looked down onto his heir  
and smiled. "You will be great one day, my son. I swear it on the pride of  
Vegetasei, and on the honor of your mother." The king of the proud planet took  
a moment to ponder what his prince's name should be. "Yes, I shall name you  
Vegeta, after your home planet. Vegeta is a fine name for the warrior prince of  
Vegetasei." King Vegeta placed the already sleeping prince back in his crib. He  
had a purging mission to attend to in the morning, so he decided to turn in for  
the night. Vegeta went to his room and fell into a dreamless slumber, thinking of  
nothing but his prince and the prince's mother.  
  
- The Next Morning -  
  
The king woke up quite refreshed. He went into the nursery to say goodbye to  
his newborn prince. The nurse came in shortly after he did, and bowed curtly  
then attended to the prince.  
  
"What is your name woman?"  
  
"S-s-sala, sire." The nurse nervously stuttered out.  
  
"Sala? Well, Sala, if anything should happen to me today, you are to care for my  
son, and when he comes of age, he is to be king."  
  
"Yes, of course my lord."  
  
"Raise him as if her were your own, and make sure he knows that he is the  
Prince of Vegetasei. Understood, woman? You will protect him with your life."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"You are dismissed."  
"Thank-you sire." Sala left the king behind to be with his Saya-jin Prince.  
  
"My son. I'm sorry I won't be here to see you grow up into a proud, strong  
Saya-jin. I hope one day you will realize that I did this for your own good." He  
picked up chibi Vegeta and planted a small kiss on his little forehead, causing  
him to coo with delight. Chibi Vegeta made his first Saya-jin smirk, making his  
father smirk with pride in return. "Goodbye, my son, Prince Vegeta."  
  
King Vegeta, ruler of Vegetasei, was pronounced dead with thirty other Saya-jins  
the next morning. The Saya-jins won the purge, but Vegetasei had lost a great  
leader.  
  
  
- A year later on the planet of Chikyuu ... -  
  
Doctor Briefs, founder and owner of Capsule Corps, rushed his wife, Bunny  
Briefs, to the hospital. Dr. Briefs got Bunny there in the nick of time.   
Approximately 32 minutes later, Bunny had given birth to a beautiful daughter,  
Bulma Briefs.  
  
  
- Back in space, 13 years later -  
  
Prince Vegeta was growing into a fine warrior. He was now taller than Sala, and  
he worked out every day so he was the buffer than all of his guards combined.   
Not only that, but Vegeta was quite the looker. Vegeta was packing everything  
he owned, and planning to leave this hell bound ship of Freeza's for good. He  
was only 14, but he couldn't stand that damn lizard anymore. *I swear on the  
pride of Vegetasei, I will defeat you Freeza and regain my rightful place on the  
throne.* Prince Vegeta finished packing, and went into his guardian's room to  
tell her that he was leaving. He opened the door quietly, trying not to make any  
sound. Vegeta spotted Sala in her den, reading. She heard him come in and  
put down her book, looked up and smiled at the prince.  
  
"What can I do for you 'Geta?" She had sensed that Vegeta was not in a very  
good mood, so she had called him by his nick-name that she had given to him  
when he was little. That always seemed to cheer him up a bit. Vegeta looked at  
Sala with a very serious look on his face.  
  
"I can't stay here any longer, Sala. I'm leaving the ship, and I won't return for a  
while. I just came to say thank-you for all that you have done for me. I promise  
to make it up to you someday. Goodbye." Vegeta left before Sala could say  
anything. She was the only person who cared for him. Sala got out of her spot  
and ran after Vegeta. When she caught up to him, she grabbed his wrist and  
looked him dead in the eyes.  
  
"Please Vegeta. Let me arrange this for you. I can't let anything happen to you.   
I'll arrange for you to live on Chikyuu with my family, but please, don't just run  
out there and get yourself killed. I swore to your father that I would protect you  
with my life, and by Kami I will. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."   
The not so little Saya-jin Prince looked at his guardian, his companion, for the  
past 14 years of his life.  
  
"Fine, but I can't stay here for much longer, so make the arrangements quickly."  
  
"Thank-you so much 'Geta. You won't regret this. I promise."   
  
She got up on her tippy-toes and gave her prince a kiss on his widow's peak.   
Sala ran back to her quarters and phoned her family on Chikyuu. They said that  
it was fine if Vegeta stayed with them. Sala completed the arrangements and  
said Vegeta would be there in a week's time. She hung up the phone and went  
to talk to Vegeta.   
  
"Vegeta?" She opened his door and saw him sitting on his couch. "It's been  
arranged. They will enroll you into high school to make it seem like you are one  
of them."  
  
"Very well. When do I leave for this planet woman?"  
  
"Well, there's only one space pod left, but if you hurry and get it before someone  
else does, you can leave today."  
  
"Good." Vegeta got up off the couch and went to leave.  
  
"Um, 'Geta. Be careful. Please." Vegeta turned around and gave Sala a proud  
Saya-jin smirk.  
  
"I will, I promise." Vegeta then left to get the pod.  
  
When he got there, there was a guard in the wings. Vegeta made a deal that if  
the guard gave him the pod, that Vegeta wouldn't kill him. The guard complied  
with the prince and gave him the pod. Vegeta then blasted off into space, not  
once looking behind.  
  
A/N Well, what do you think? Vegeta's gonna be in High School!!! Haha.. well,  
Review. This was a really long first chapter don't you think? Well, I gotta jet.   
Laterz, Stacey ~ crazyhelga 


	2. Chapter Two The Arrival of a Prince

Disclaimer : I don't own Dbz, I don't own Vans shoes, but I do own Sky,  
Christopher, Peter, and Aurora. Actually, I got Peter and Aurora from Alkaline  
Trio songs. I love them sooo much.... Oh, and I do own this story so :-P  
Oh yea, don't sue me either ... I have no money  
  
A/N Hey everyone ... I know I know ... it's been like a year since I last updated  
any story of mine, so I decided to update this one. Sorry about the long ass  
wait, but I have a lot of things going on. Oh yeah, none of my stories will go  
unfinished, it's just that I haven't gotten around to thinking of anything good to  
put. I'm soooo overwhelmed with homework and crap that's happening at home  
that I don't have the time to write. Well, here's chapter two of 'The Pleasures of  
High School'  
  
The Pleasures of High School  
  
Chapter Two - The Arrival of a Prince  
  
The sleeping gas in the pod took affect shortly after Vegeta set the coordinates  
for the planet of Chikyuu. It was a short trip to Chikyuu, only one week, but  
Vegeta didn't feel like being up all by himself in the tiny space pod for a week.  
  
- One Week Later -  
  
"Impact on planet Chikyuu in approximately five minutes." Vegeta was awoken  
when the impact alarm in his pod began to go off. *Oh great, I'm here.* Vegeta  
then set the coordinates to land behind Sala's parents' house. The ship  
impacted the ground quite smoothly. Vegeta stepped out of the pod and took in  
a breath of fresh air. He knew he was going to miss Vegetasei, but then again,  
he did get away from the disgusting lizard creature the he most despised. HE  
was greeted quickly by Sala's mother.  
  
"Hello, you must be Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei. I am Sky. This is my husband,  
Dr. Christopher Bell." Vegeta tipped his head to the two of them to show  
recognition and respect. "You start school tomorrow, so we're going to the store  
to get you some clothes and supplies. My son Peter and daughter Aurora are in  
the house. We'll be back in a few hours or so." Sky and Christopher hopped  
into the air-car and sped off to the Orange Star Mall.  
  
Vegeta set off for the kitchen in search for some food. *Where the hell is the  
fucking kitchen? I'm starving!* On Vegeta's quest for the fridge, Peter  
accidentally bumped into Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't see ya there. You must Vegeta. I'm Peter. You're gonna  
be in the same grade as me, so I'm gonna show ya around the school tomorrow."  
  
"I have but only one question for you, are there any gyms around here?"  
  
"Um, yeah actually. The school's got a killer work out room. Has a gravity  
chamber and everything. Hey, you should join football or wrestling. From the  
looks of you, you'd probably be able to kick anyone's ass. Heh ." Vegeta raised  
an eyebrow in curiosity. A few moments later he was reminded where he was  
going by his stomach grumbling loudly to be fed. Peter just laughed in reply.   
"Follow me, I'll show you where the good grub is." Vegeta's eyes lit up at the  
mention of food and followed Peter eagerly.  
  
~ TWO HOURS LATER ~  
  
"Holy shit, Vegeta! You ate everything in the fridge and in the pantry!" Vegeta  
smirked his Saiya-jin smirk and wiped his mouth with his napkin.  
  
"I've been stuck in that pod for a week with no food, I'm hungry." Peter just  
shrugged and sat down at the table. Vegeta got up and walked into the living  
room. He noticed a girl his age sitting on the couch. *Ahh, yes. The one they  
call Aurora. She's not bad, not bad at all.* Aurora was indeed not bad looking,  
she has light brown hair that reaches her mid-back, bright blue eyes, and she  
was sporting a black, low cut, spaghetti-strapped tank, a pair of light blue baggy  
pants, and topped her outfit off with a pair of white Vans with light blue stripes on  
the sides. She looked over to Vegeta and flashed him her pearly whites.  
  
"I'm Aurora."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Hmm, Vegeta. I'm very pleased to meet you." She got up from her seat on the  
couch and walked over to where Vegeta was standing. She then gave him a  
light hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be a stranger." Aurora whispered  
seductively into his ear.  
  
"Oh, believe me, I won't." Aurora gave Vegeta a little squeeze on his ass and  
walked to the stairs, stopping to blow him a kiss.  
  
"What was that all about?" Peter asked, very confused.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," was Vegeta's reply.  
  
"I'd steer clear of my sister if I were you. She'll just use you and then drop you  
like a ton of bricks."  
  
"Why would I want a weak human for a mate in the first place? I wouldn't. Now  
if you don't mind, I'm tired. Where's my room?"  
  
"The first one on the left." Vegeta grunted his thanks and left for his room. 


	3. Chapter Three The First Day of School, P...

Hey there! It's me! I'm alive! Haha...I finally got around to writing another chapter. I  
know, I'm a lazy ass. I just don't seem to have the right motivation, but now that I'm in  
creative writing again, I can write more! It's not a lot, I know. And I know I said that I  
would update Aishiteru and A New Kind Of Love, but oh well. Anyway ... this is the  
next chapter, and be expecting more soon! Later!  
Stacers - crazyhelga  
*----* Bulma's thoughts  
**----** Vegeta's thoughts  
Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters, but I do own this story, and I do  
own Peter, Sky, Aurora, and whoever else I decide to make up...okay! Oh, but I wish  
that I could own Vegeta ... he's so hot!!!!!  
The First Day of School - Part One, Freshmen Algebra  
  
Vegeta went up to his new room and disrobed. He hopped into the shower to rid  
himself of the smell from not bathing for a whole week while he was in the space pod. **I  
wonder if there are any worthy sparring partners on this world.** Vegeta questioned to  
himself. He then smirked a devilish smirk, and remembered that there was another  
Saiya-jin who was sent to this planet to purge it. He was actually sent to almost the exact  
quadrants of where Vegeta was now residing.  
  
"Now let's see, what was his name?" Then it suddenly popped into the Prince's  
mind. "That's right. His name is Kakarot. A third level Saiya-jin, but that doesn't matter  
now. All that matters is that he should suffice in my training needs." Vegeta quickly dried  
off by flaring his ki, put on his boxers, and hopped into bed. He then slipped off into a  
dreamless slumber.  
  
Vegeta woke the next morning to the sound of Sala's mother telling him that he  
was going to be late and that breakfast was being served. Vegeta begrudgingly pulled his  
tired body out of his bed, and picked out some clothes that Sky bought for him the  
previous night. He pulled on the dark blue pair of jeans over his black boxers, put on the  
white wife-beater, and slipped on some long white socks. He looked himself over in the  
mirror, and to his amazement, he didn't look half that bad. **Well, it's not exactly what I  
was expecting, but hell, what do I care what I look like.** He walked out of the room,  
being careful to close the door behind him.  
  
Vegeta got downstairs to find quite an arrangement of food placed before him. To  
his delight, Sala had informed her mother of Vegeta's gigantic appetite. His eyes slightly  
bulged at the amount of food on the table. He hadn't had such a feast before him since he  
left Vegeta-sai. Sky looked upon him smiling.  
  
"It's all for you dear Prince Vegeta. Enjoy!" She replied happily. Vegeta simply  
nodded and sat down. "Eat up!" At those two words, Vegeta devoured everything on the  
table except the bones with a grace only the Prince could carry. He nodded his thanks and  
rushed out to Aurora's light blue Camaro, where she was patiently awaiting with Peter.   
She flashed Vegeta a dazzling smile before speeding off towards the school. Vegeta  
decided to relax and enjoy what time he had to himself while he could. He had been to  
school on Vegeta-sai, and he knew that it wasn't all fun and games.  
  
"So, Vegeta you excited about your very first day at school?" Peter questioned,  
trying to get some conversation out of Vegeta. Vegeta glanced at him for a brief second,  
giving him a weird look.  
  
"I've been to school before you half-wit!" Vegeta barked in an annoying tone.   
Peter blushed slightly at his obvious stupidity, and mumbled an apology. They arrived in  
the school parking lot shortly after, in complete silence. Peter reached into his pocket and  
grabbed the schedule the school had given to him to give to Vegeta.  
  
"Okay, here's your schedule Vegeta. You and I only have one class together, but  
that will give you the chance to get to know some new people." Vegeta nodded and  
slipped the piece of paper into his pocket.  
  
Vegeta walked into the gigantic school and found his locker. He opened it up and  
threw his books inside. He still had 25 minutes 'till the warning bell gang, so he went to  
the breakfast line and got a Fruit Punch POWERaid. The Prince then strolled back to his  
locker and sat down next to it, taking a swing of the red drink. This is gonna be one hell  
of a day. Vegeta thought to himself. He pulled his schedule out of his pocket and looked  
at it. **Algebra ay? I'm gonna be bored out of my skull! I already know Trig, and they  
put me in fucking Algebra I! Oh well, at least I'll ace it.** BUZZ. The warning bell  
shook Vegeta out of his thoughts, and he got up and grabbed his stuff, slamming the  
locker shut. He arrived in the class just as the tardy bell rang, and took a seat in the back  
corner so he wouldn't be called on. Bulma looked up at the new guy that walked in.   
*Damn! So, Orange Star does have some babe worthy guys here.* She thought to herself  
as the black haired stud sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey, you must be new here. My name's Bulma. What's yours?" The blue hair  
girl stated with a smile.  
  
"What's it to ya, onna?" Vegeta replied icily.  
  
"Damn, I was just trying to be nice, but if you wanna be an ass about it, then fuck  
you too!" Vegeta simply smirked. **This one's feisty. No on has ever had the balls  
enough to talk to me like that. I'll be sure to watch this onna closely.**  
  
"I'd watch what you say to me onna, because I just might take you up on your  
offer." He whispered huskily into her ear. Bulma began to blush profusely, and turned to  
look at the one person who dared talk to the heiress of a billion dollar fortune like that.  
  
"I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on this planet, and one more thing,"  
the girl leaned into Vegeta's ear, "THE NAME'S BULMA NOT ONNA!" Vegeta held  
his head in fear that if he let go, his head would explode. The blue haired beauty turned  
around in a huff, her cheeks turning bright red from screaming. *The nerve of that prick!   
How dare he say that to me! He obviously doesn't know who I am, or who my father is!   
Oh, but he's so hot! Ugh! Shut up, Bulma!* The guy's an ass! Bulma thought about the  
subject at hand, and decided to give the kid a break. He didn't know who she was, and  
most importantly, he was hot.  
  
"I'll make you a deal. If you let me show you around town and tell me your name,  
I'll treat you to any restaurant in town, and buy you anything that you want. Sound  
good?" She smiled weakly in a kind of peace offering. She didn't want to be mean to the  
guy if he was this new and this sexy. She might want to date him later on. Vegeta  
pondered for a moment. **Hmm, do I act decent and get whatever the hell I want, or do  
I be an ass and starve? What to do....**  
  
"Fine, but I'm only accepting because of the food. And only if you show me  
around this Kami-forsaken school too." Vegeta sighed in defeat.  
  
"Good!" Bulma quickly jotted down her cell, house, and work number on a piece  
of paper along with her address and slipped it to Vegeta. "So, about your name. You  
gonna tell me now, or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" She giggled slightly at the  
chance of her beating the crap out of beating up this perfectly sculpted man.  
  
"It's Vegeta, and I highly doubt that you could ever hit me."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Bulma asked, leading him on.  
  
"It's what you make of it." Vegeta replied with handsome smirk that made Bulma  
tingle inside.  
  
"Fine, I bet you that by the end of the night, that I'll have punched you at least  
once."  
  
"And the terms?"  
  
"If I hit you, you have to treat me to dinner and a movie tomorrow night. And if I  
don't hit you ....."  
  
"If you don't hit me, I get whatever I want." Vegeta said in a very sexy way.  
  
"Umm....o-okay. Whatever you want." Bulma replied shakily. She snapped out of  
it enough to realize that the bell was about to ring. "What class do you have next block  
Veggie?" Vegeta snarled slightly at the nickname.  
  
"I have gym." He growled through his teeth. Bulma smiled at his dislike of the  
nickname.  
  
"Great! So do I! What do you have third and fourth blocks?" She said  
ecstatically.  
  
"Geography and Theatre." Bulma frowned slightly. She really wanted to be in  
more classes with Vegeta.  
  
"I guess that's the only two classes we have together this quarter. Oh, well. See  
ya in gym!" Vegeta just grunted and Bulma waved. **Like I said earlier, this is gonna be  
one hell of a day.** Vegeta thought to himself, rubbing his temples slightly. 


	4. Chapter Four The First Day of School, P...

Hey, I'm updating this pretty fast for me. I've been working on this new chapter for a  
while. I dunno about it though...oh well, enjoy! Stacey ~ Crazyhelga  
  
The First Day of School - Part Two, The Truth Comes Out  
  
Vegeta walked to his locker and opened it, grabbed the Adidas pants and shirt that  
Sky bought for him for gym the previous night, and shut the locker. He was looking  
forward to having Gym class so he could get a decent work out. **They better have a  
gravity room, or there'll be hell to pay.**  
  
"Hey Veggie! Wow, your locker is right across from mine!" Bulma walked over  
to where Vegeta was standing, and stood next to his locker with him. Vegeta finally got a  
good look at the onna. Bulma had long flowing blue hair, captivating azure eyes, and a  
killer body with all the right curves in all the right places. She was wearing a red tank-top,  
with a faded dark blue pair of hip-huggers, and white Volcom shoes with red trim and  
lettering. **There's something about this onna. It's almost like she's ..... no, that's not  
possible.** Vegeta shook his head to clear the thought from it. Meanwhile, Bulma mouth  
formed a wicked smile.  
  
"So, ya ready for gym Veg-head?" Bulma asked, knowing the newly found  
nickname would piss him off to no end.  
  
"What the hell did you just call me, you wench?" Vegeta growled through  
clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh shit!" Bulma took off sprinting full speed toward the gym, with Vegeta hot  
on her heels.   
  
"You're gonna pay for that onna!" Bulma was the first person in the gym, and  
within seconds of her getting in the gymnasium, Vegeta had her pinned underneath him on  
the ground, while she was laughing hysterically, trying weakly to get him off of her.   
Vegeta chuckled and smirked devilishly.  
  
"Come on Veg, get off." Bulma pleaded through her laughs. She tried to get her  
hands free, but he still had them pinned tightly to the ground so she tried kicking her legs,  
but found that he was sitting on them. She felt something brush the side of her leg  
slightly, but thought nothing of it, and to her surprise Vegeta complied and got off and  
stood up. He then brought his arms across his chest. (A/N you know, the hot way that  
he does it...oh man it's so hot! haha)  
  
"What you're not gonna help me up?"  
  
"Why should I onna?"  
  
"Please!" Vegeta grunted and took her hand, helping her from her spot on the  
ground. "Thanks Veggie!"  
  
"If you don't stop with the pet names onna, I'll make you regret the day you were  
born." Vegeta smirked at the look on Bulma's face. After the surprise faded from her  
face, a smile replaced it. Then she stuck out her tongue and pulled down her right eyelid.  
  
"Oh, that's a real adult thing to do." Vegeta stated with a disgusted look on his  
face.  
  
"Well, I don't think that you talking me very adult-like either!" Bulma retorted.   
Vegeta was beginning to turn bright red by now.  
  
"You're really starting to piss me off onna!" Vegeta growled loudly and started  
pacing madly. He had to hold his tail underneath his clothes so it wouldn't get loose from  
thrashing furiously.  
  
"That, my dear boy, was the whole point! I wanted to piss you off, and you know  
what ... I would do it again." Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but then closed  
it. He threw up his hands, letting his tail go for a brief second. He quickly grabbed it and  
shoved it back under his shirt, but not after Bulma saw it and gasped. Vegeta looked  
around the gym, making sure that no one was in it yet, considering they still had seven  
minutes till the passing period was over. He rushed over to Bulma and grabbed her by the  
throat.  
  
"You tell anyone about this," he whispered in a threatening tone, "and I'll kill  
you."  
  
"But you, I mean, I thought that only Goku, Dad, and ... how could you have  
one?" Bulma said quietly to herself, wondering how Vegeta could have a tail, if she, her  
dad, and Goku were the only ones who had one.  
  
"What are you babbling about onna?!?! Who's this Goku, and who else do you  
know that has a tail woman?" Vegeta was completely baffled by what this woman was  
saying. The only humanoid species that had an ape-like tail were the Saiya-jins, and from  
what he knew, Kakarot and himself were the only Saiya-jins on this planet. "Well,  
woman, spit it out."  
  
"I can't tell you here." Bulma checked the gym, and noticed that more students  
were filing in. She grabbed Vegeta's arm and led him out the gym doors.  
  
"Where are you taking me woman?"  
  
"My name is BULMA damn it, and I'm taking you to my house to talk to you  
about what just happened in the gym." Bulma got out to her black Corvette, and  
unlocked the doors. "Hop in!" She said gleefully. Vegeta just raised his eyebrow at the  
cheerful phrase and got into the car. **I like this 'car' a lot better than that other  
woman's.** About ten minutes later, they pulled up to Bulma's house and got out of the  
car.  
  
"What do ya think Veggie?"  
  
"It looks a lot like my palace back home." Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and  
started to lead him inside. He then jerked his arm away from her hand. "I can walk on my  
own onna." Bulma just shrugged and continued on inside.  
  
Once they were up in Bulma's room, she called for the servant bots and ordered  
Vegeta and herself a drink.  
  
"So, woman, who is this Goku, and why does he and your dad have a tails?"   
Vegeta asked while sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Goku is a dear friend of mine that crash landed in a pod here when we were  
younger, and we don't really know why we have tails, from what I thought it was just a  
birth defect."  
  
"What did this pod look like?" **Maybe this is that Saiya-jin Kakarot that she is  
talking about.**  
  
"Ummm, I think that it was a white circular kind of space pod."  
  
"And what about you, did you come to this planet in one of these pods?"  
  
"No, my mom has lived here her whole life, but my dad said he was from a  
different country. I think it was Vegeta-sai, but I couldn't ever find what continent it was  
on. It must be really small, because I've been searching for it forever."  
  
"You wouldn't be able to find Vegeta-sai on a map, because it's a different planet  
you half wit." Bulma's mouth fell open.  
  
"You mean to tell me that my Dad isn't from this planet?"  
  
"I mean to tell you that your father is a Saiya-jin," Vegeta looked up into Bulma's  
eyes, "and you are half Saiya-jin, which also means that you are one of the last Saiya-jins  
left in the galaxy, and most definitely the last female Saiya-jin." 


	5. Chapter Five Revelations

The Pleasures of High School Chapter Five - Revelations  
  
Bulma rose from the bed and started to pace back and forth contemplating what to say and think about the whole situation.  
  
"You mean to tell me that I'm one of the last of a practically dead race, and that I'm the only female to boot?" Vegeta growled slightly at the unintended insult and nodded once in reply. Bulma stopped pacing and plopped back down on the mammoth sized bed next to Vegeta. She then said something so quietly that even Vegeta's Saiya-jin's ears couldn't hear.  
  
"Speak up, onna! You keep rambling to yourself." Vegeta demanded, slightly annoyed about the lack of concentration from the young woman seated next to him.  
  
"I was just saying that me not being the full human in which I was led to believe I was explains a lot of difficult questions I have always tried to ask my father, but he failed to answer."  
  
"Such as ...?" Vegeta replied very annoyed, and Bulma looked sideways at him, and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Such as this ... " Bulma lifted her dark blue shirt to reveal a light blue appendage wrapped around her waist, along with some of her tan, toned flesh. Her tail unraveled itself from her body and started to sway behind her. "and this ... " Bulma levitated off of the silk sheets, and came back down softly. Vegeta was, by all means, stunned at this new revelation. He was taken aback that this half-breed not only had a tail, but had also trained herself to control her ki enough to levitate.  
  
"Who taught you to do that woman?"  
  
"Well, my father taught me how to levitate and control my ki, but Son- kun taught me how to fly, throw blasts, and suppress my ki. Goku has taught me all I've ever known about fighting." Vegeta nearly gagged from the affection towards the traitorous Saiya-jin.  
  
"Are you suppressing your ki now?" Bulma just stared at him dumb founded and slack-jawed.  
  
"Yeah! Of course I am. I don't want anyone to know my power level. They'd think that I were a freak or something." Bulma frowned slightly at the thought.  
  
"Whatever, woman." Vegeta said, not really caring about her revealing her power level. "Power up to your maximum."  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked in an almost frightened voice.  
  
"Just do it, damn it! I don't have time to listen to your bitching, woman." Vegeta replied a little bit more than miffed at his authority being questioned.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it if it'll get you to shut up!" Vegeta growled again, and Bulma stuck out her tongue at him. She got off the bed and flew off her balcony onto the grass. "Hang onto your hat!" Bulma exclaimed with a glint of mischief in her eye, and squatted down into a fighting stance. She started to power up, and the grass started to ripple slowly at first. As she powered up more, the trees and grass whipped about wildly. Bulma hadn't even broke a sweat, but Vegeta was completely astonished. Bulma's power rivaled Nappa's, and she wasn't even close to being fully powered up. That went on this way for a few more minutes before she decided on stopping so her house wouldn't be demolished.  
  
"That was a little over half my power level. It's nothing great, but it's the best I can do." Bulma stated while brushing the dirt off of her pants. Vegeta stood there with a smirk. *Hmm, this woman could be very useful to the revival of the Saiya-jin race.* He thought with a lustful look in his eyes. Bulma was suddenly very aware of the young Saiya-jin Prince standing in front of her, and she couldn't help but think of how sexy he was when he smirked like that. *Damnit, Bulma! Get a hold of yourself. You've got a boyfriend, even though I really shouldn't call him much of a boyfriend. Ugh!* Vegeta slowly walked towards the woman. Standing next to her, he smirked devilishly.  
  
"What?" Bulma questioned. From the look in his eyes and the smirk on his face, he was up to something that Bulma would most likely not enjoy.  
  
"From this day on, you will train under me." Vegeta stated smoothly. Bulma eyes went wide with shock and she paled visibly.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!?! You're way stronger than me! You could kill me easily!"  
  
"I'm not going to kill you, woman. You are much stronger than you believe to be. We start your training tomorrow, no exceptions." Vegeta flew off to his new home. Tomorrow was most definitely going to be an interesting one. 


	6. Chapter Six Let's Get Ready to Rumble

The Pleasures of High School - Chapter Six - Let's Get Ready to Rumble  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ, but I do own some very nice posters with  
Vegeta on them... mmmm, Vegeta.  
  
A/N - Hmmm....I wrote this awhile ago, but I haven't typed it till now.  
Sorry bout that. At the beginning of the whole story I know I said that  
Bulma was 14, but then I said that she drove home from school. Oops! Oh well, if she can fly, I don't see why she can't drive her Corvette whenever she feels like it. So to clarify that, she can drive even though she's just a Freshman in High School. K? K. Well, I hope that you guys will like this  
chapter, it's longer than my usual chapters. Enjoy!  
  
The next day at school was going by quite uneventfully. Bulma couldn't stop thinking about Vegeta and Vegeta couldn't stop thinking about fighting. (A/N...bet you thought I was gonna say Bulma eh? Ehehehe.) Bulma looked towards Vegeta and sighed in frustration. * That guy will be the death of me! I can't possibly spar with him, I can't even spar with Goku. Then again, Goku refused to spar with me. Oh man! What am I gonna do? *  
  
"Bulma. Psst, Bulma." Bulma looked to her left to see who it was that kept bugging her. * Ugh, what the hell does he want? *  
  
"What, Yamcha?" Bulma asked with a hint of venom. She didn't really like Yamcha, even though he was her boyfriend. Hell, she didn't even know why she said yes when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Yamcha raised an eyebrow in confusion and shrugged it off.  
  
"Well, um. I, um, I was just wondering, you know, if you wanted to do something with me after school." Bulma looked like she was going to either throw up with disgust or bust out laughing.  
  
"Yamcha, I should of told you this a very, very long time ago. I don't like you and I never will. I don't know why I ever said yes to you when you asked me out, but it's over now. We are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend? You understand, or do I have to explain in easier terms?" Yamcha looked like he was about to cry and ran out of the room as fast as his legs could take him. Bulma shook her head and Vegeta was laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny Veg-head?" Bulma hissed. Vegeta calmed a little, but was still snickering.  
  
"That weakling was your mate? How pathetic. The look on his face was priceless!" Vegeta started laughing again, and he was laughing so hard that he fell out of his desk and started rolling around on the ground. ( A/N. I know OOC, but I find it humorous to see Veggie rolling around on the ground...hehe.) The teacher turned around bewildered and looked at the Prince, coughing to get his attention.  
  
"Vegeta, you are disrupting my class. Either you stop or you go down to the dean's office." Vegeta's laughing subsided, and he sat up and smirked.  
  
"Shove it you old hag." The teacher looked at him with hate shining in her eyes. "Oh, and on more thing," Vegeta then proceeded to blow the teacher's desk to pieces, "it's Prince Vegeta, wench." Vegeta then turned to leave the room. "And don't any of you maggots forget it, or it'll be your heads." He swung open the door and walked out, laughing the whole time. Bulma simply stared in amazement and wonder, and since the opportunity was at hand, she decided to go with Vegeta and ditch class. Not like she didn't already know it all anyway. Plus, they couldn't punish her, she was the daughter of the person who made the school.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta! Wait up!" He just kept up his pace, not wanting to stop and talk. "Would you fucking stop?!?" Vegeta slowed a little, but kept walking. Bulma finally caught up, a little winded. "What the hell was that all about? I call you all sorts of nick-names, but you've yet to destroy any of my belongings."  
  
"Don't worry about it, woman. What I do is my own business, no one else's."  
  
"Geeze, what crawled up your ass and died?" Vegeta turned around and smirked evilly. "What?" That smirk was really creeping Bulma out, and she wanted to smack it off of his royal ass's face. He walked up to her, and they were so close that Bulma could smell him, so she did. * Mmm, he smells so good. Like, hmmm, well, a man. * Vegeta took note to this, and decided to close the space a little more.  
  
"You wanna know the best way to relieve some, tension?" Vegeta whispered huskily in the blue-haired vixen's ear, while softly drawing circles into her palm. He took her earlobe into his teeth and grazed it, sending chills of passion up Bulma's spine. She swallowed the lump in her throat, both wanting and despising his awaiting answer. She wanted to do this, but she hated herself for wanting to lose her control over her hormones to this arrogant ass.  
  
"Hmm, what's that?" Bulma asked lustfully, not wanting Vegeta to stop kissing her neck. Vegeta pulled away and looked into her eyes. His hands were on her face, and he pulled her in for an electrical kiss. He pulled away again, and, once again, smirked.  
  
"A nice, long..." Bulma held her breath waiting for the final word of his sentence. He closed the space between them again and whispered into her ear, "spar." Bulma's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Vegeta pulled back again, and gauged her reaction, holding back his laughter for now. "What? What did you think I was going to say? A nice long fuck? A nice long screw?" Bulma started to blush and smiled coyly. * Kami! How could I be so stupid to let my guard down like that! Stupid bastard, I'll get him back for that one. *  
  
"Of course not Veggie, but," Bulma pressed up against him, "from the look of it..." She looked down at his package, which was indeed hardened, and brushed across it with her hand. Vegeta had to fight to suppress a groan. "...you seemed to think that." Bulma licked her lips, grabbed Vegeta's lower lip with her teeth, and began to suck on it, all the while getting lost in Vegeta's deep black eyes. He had no clue how to react so he wrapped his muscular arms around Bulma's thin waist. She pulled back a little, dragging her teeth on his lip, and smiled wickedly. "Hey, I've got an idea. Let's go back to my place," She lifted her finger and started to make absent designs on his chest, "and let's spar." With that said, she pulled back to see a very confused, very aroused Saiya-jin Prince standing before her. "What did you think I was gonna say? Fuck?" Bulma bust out laughing, and flew out the door and to her car, only to be caught in the arms of a no longer aroused or confused Prince. "What the hell, Vegeta. Let me get into my car so we can go to my house and spar." Bulma struggled to get out of his arms, but to no avail.  
  
"Well, woman, unless you want me to destroy your house, I suggest a different place." Bulma wrinkled her nose, knowing his royal hind ass was right.  
  
"Fine. Capsule Corps has this empty land just West of my house. We'll spar there, but I need to go home and change."  
  
"I'll find the area, you search out my ki and find me. I will be training, but don't take too long. The sun is going to go down soon. Wear something a little less whorish this time woman." Vegeta laughed and flew off to find a deserted area to spar at. Bulma was completely pissed, but decided to punish Vegeta later during their match. * Ooh, I swear to Kami I'll get that prick. * 


End file.
